I'm in love with a werewolf
by brianna11
Summary: Elizabeth is having trouble with her recent crush until l she finds a puppy. The day after she finds something she will NEVER forget!


**It was a normal day in my town, I was doing a project on Monday that**

 **was due on Friday because Im that type of girl that people called**

 **"geek" or "nerd." Even though my sister is the most popular girl in the**

 **11th grade I was still considered those things. My life is boring, what I do everyday is sad.I only have two bestfriends Jayda and Marco their the best. While Jayda is head Cheerleader in the Firecats Cheer Squad and**

 **Marco is Captian of the Football team they trully understand me. Jayda and I have been bestfriends since 6th grade and I've known Marco my whole life-literally. I finally finished my project and my homework then I go back to my sad boring life. I text Marco since Jayda is in Cheerleading practice. As I text him I can hear my parents fighting for the thousandth time. I text him "Can you come over"? He replys "Sure". I intensly stare**

 **at my phone for at least 20 minutes then reply "Ok". If you could'nt tell I**

 **have a huge crush on Marco and whenever he is with me I get all nervous**

 **and I know we can never be together because we've been bestfriends**

 **for the longest but it does'nt hurt to dream...right? I hear a knock at my window and spot Marco. He smiles at me and I open it. He crawls out and does a barrel roll which has me dying of laughter .He sits on my bed and I sit next to him. He looks at me with his beautiful baby blue eyes "Whats up Liz"? He says softly. I blush and turn away then he grabs my phone and says "You have a lot of text messages for a unpopular girl". I take my phone away from him and say "Well if getting a million text messages from one friend is being popular then Im the queen". He grins and of course I smile also. He stares at me for awhile then he says "Why did you want me to come over"? I look down then say "Because I have a boring life and I missed you". He grabs my hand and says "I missed you too". My heart starts pounding hard "Did he really just say that to me"? I think in my head then I start to get excited hoping this might be the day that we can be a thing! He lets go of my hands then says "Sorry if I just made things awkward". I look at him "You didnt because our feelings are neatrul ". He glances intensly at me "What do you mean by that"? I get off my bed then say "Nevermind". He goes after me then turns me around so that Im facing directly at his face. We have the most weirdest staring contest ever then he finally says "I guess your right our feelings are neatrul". I giggle then lay flat on my bed he lays next to me "Do you ever miss when we use to cuddle up together and It wasnt weird"? He says . "I guess" I siad sighing then turn around making my lips almost touch his, then he whispers "Maybe it doesnt have to be weird". Before I could even answer my sister barges in my room and says "Elizabeth have you seen my bag of nail polish"? Me and Marco get up quickly then she backs away slowly and says "Nevermind I can find it by myself sorry to bother". Then she gives me a thumbs up then leaves my room. I land my hands flat on my face and almost die of embarressment . Marco gets up and says " I better get going talk to you later"? I look up and say " Yeah see you tomorrow ". He jumps over my window and lands on the tall green grass he waves goodbye and I wave bye back. I go downstairs and see my sister painting her nails on the couch "How did it go with Marco did you guys you know...do it"? She says happily. I**

 **look at her with disgust then yell**

 **" Of course not were just friends" ! She laughs then says " Ok little sis we'll see about that"! I put on my boots and grab my coat .Melissa (My sister) grabs me by the arm harshly then says "Where are you going "? I pull away my arm then say " Im just going to get some fresh air"! Then I run out the door put on my coat then start walking around my nehieborhood. I spot Greendale park and sit on the bench very cold and thats when I spot a puppy it looked abondoned so I grab it then put it under my jacket**

 **to keep it warm. With her hazel nut eyes she looks at me then I start thinking what is a little pup like her doing outside at 8:00 at night?**

 **It is**

 **Very weird but I go back to my house and go to my room then put her on my bed she looks healthy no injuries all that has happen to this puppy that I know about is that she is very cold**. **I get ready for bed and the puppy lays next to me. I close my eyes and whisper to myself "till tomorrow." Then I fall fast asleep.**

 **I wake up in the morning then get ready for school (Like always).** **The puppy is still asleep I dont want to leave her but its not like I have a choice. I put her In a playpen that we bought for my old dog Molly. I put sheets and lay her down now there is no way she could get out now . I close my bedroom door and meet my sister at the door we say good bye to my parents and we wait for the bus. Marco would usally be here but I didnt see him today I begain to worry that I might be the problem.**

 **The bus comes and still no site of Marco as we head to school all I can think about is what he told me yesterday that he doesn't want our relationship to be awkward.I don't know how to take that. I don't even know if what he said is something good or bad. Thanks a lot Marco just another problem added to my long list. We reach school and my sister goes to her group of friends as I try to spot Jayda or Marco.I see Jayda sitting with Mary the Co-Captain of the cheerleading team. Mary has a special hate for me and the worst thing is that Jayda hangs out with her I mean she has to.**

 **I sit next to Jayda then she whisper into my ear "Have you seen Marco"? It's like she took the words out of my mouth. I whisper back "No I was wondering the same thing for you". Then Mary says "Anyways Jayda I think if we do the back tuck with the front flip it would make the stunt pop don't you think so"? She says it with such excitement. "I guess but right now we have a situation and that doesn't involve you so If you could leave that would be very nice of you."Jayda says with attitude.We leave Mary alone at the table and go to the girls restroom. As we enter**

 **Jayda takes out her makeup kits and begins fixing her eyebrows. As she is doing it she asks "Where could our little friend be"? I shrug, then she asks "Why isn't he here in the first place"? I just freeze saying nothing then I built up the courage to say "I might be the reason why he isn't here". She puts down her makeup "Why,what happened ?" She asks. "Well I asked him to come over and he did then we started talking then he said he doesn't want things to be weird between us then he left because my sister so maybe he is too embarresed to even come to school." I close my eyes and sigh "That's probably why he isn't here." she puts her hand on my shoulder than rubs it and say "He is not a scardy cat like those other boys trust me if he isn't here something important must have happened ."**

 **"Also I have a new dog ." I say with confidence. She spins around to me "You have a dog?" I smile then say "Yeah but you can't tell nobody your the first person I told." She puts on foundation then she asks "Where did you find him". I told her the whole story and then we left the bath** **room**

 **As Im walking to my first class I see Marco talking with Mary. I run over too him and Mary gives me the most disturbing face.I ignore her "Where were you this morning?" I ask. He keeps a straight face then says "I...I slept through my arlam." I was not convinced. But then I asked so stupidly "Will you be joining me and Jayda for lunch?" He looks down and doesnt look at me once. Out of embarressment I just leave. I dont even know why I even care for him all he ever done for me is make me confused. I love him I really do but he doesnt love me the way I love him.**

 **We go to Spanish class and thats the only class me and Jayda are in with Marco.The whole time it was just awkward.Whenever Jayda tried to talk to me I just ignore her but as soon as she talks to Marco he is a new person that I did'nt see this morning (I wish I did I would feel a lot better) . I ask to be excuse from the class and just run the the office. I asked to call my mother but they refused to, I felt like crying because of Marco.Why is he treating me like this I did nothing to him. He choose to come over and saying those things to me! I see Jayda and she sits in the chair next to me.**

 **"Liz whats going on?" She asks. A tear falls down and I just shake my head and say "Marco hates me !" Jayda looks confused and asks**

 **"Why do you say that?" I look at her and say "Because today he didnt talk to me." More tears fall down "He doesnt want to talk to me and I dont care anymore but I cant take the fact that he is still friends with you and not me!" She grabs my hands and says " If you dont want me to be his friend I wont because he is hurting you and I dont like that." I smile a little bit then hug her "Thanks Jayda ." She hugs me tighter and says "No problem." She drags me to lunch and we sit with only the two of us while Marco is sitting with the football players and the Cheer sqaud. Mary comes over and says "We are having a meeting all Captians of football and cheer team must come." Jayda rolls her eyes and then she looks at me. I look at my food and say "Its ok you can go." She pats my back and says "I will be right back." I nod my head in a yes guester and she walks away with Mary. Now Im all alone with no one I see my sister staring at me. She comes over with her whole group of friends and sits next to me. She smiles and this really cute boy with dimples and a sharp jawline asks " So your the sister Melissa talks about twenty four seven?" I smile then ask " I guess so but what Im most curious about is that all she says are good things or bad things." He laughs then says "We all have our days." He is really cute but all I can think about is Jayda and Marco if there talking or not. I know Jayda is not that type of girl to betray somone (unless its for a good cause like my situation) but Jayda has been friends with Marco for a long time also**

 **so maybe she can't not talk to him.** **The day went by pretty fast Jayda wanted to hang out but I couldnt It was too soon so I told her no. I come home from school my mother and my father are at work.Im stuck with Melissa (Just great). I go to my room to check on the puppy I didnt see her . I start to panic I search everywhere and Melissa was confused "What are you looking for?" She asks. "Nothing just a pencil." I say. "I have one." She says. I smile and siad "Thanks but no thanks I need the pencil that I loss because I barrowed it so I would like to return it and not be the kind of person who doesnt give pencils back you know." I say. She shrugs her shoulders and says "Ok have fun." She returns to her phone.I continue to look but she is nowhere to be found.Do you think my parents found her? Or worst she got lost! I can't believe I lost her. I start to give up and I feel guilt . She could be anywhere alone , hungry, the last thing I need is a dead puppy in my house. I countinue to search untill I hear the door starting to open I see my mom and my dad! My mom had a bag of chinese food while my dad had the puppy. I run over and grab the puppy "Omg I thought I lost you." I felt a huge relief. My sister starts coming and says "You bought her a puppy!" My mom smirks and my dad just siad nothing. Finally I siad "No I found her yesterday in a park and kept her here without anybody knowing." She just gushes over the puppy and says " We can keep it right?" I look and my parents and then Melissa says "It would be a good companion for Molly." I nod my head "It really would." My mom smiles and says "I guess we could keep it if you girls promise to be responsible." Me and my sister jump up and down happily knowing that we have a new puppy . My dad gives us the puppy and we spent most of the day trying to figure out a name. "How about Miracle?" Melissa says. "How about Hazel?" My mom says. I think then I finally knew a name " How about Gracie?" I say. Melissa thinks then she says "Gracie sounds amazing!" My mom smiles and says "Gracie it is." Even though school was sucky, us keeping the puppy made me so happy! I set the puppy on my bed then I go to take a shower . As I am taking a shower all I can think about is why Marco hates me so much. I leave the shower and when I open the door I saw somthing that would change my life forever**.


End file.
